


Museum Etiquette

by Talking_is_hard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_is_hard/pseuds/Talking_is_hard
Summary: Steve is an art student, Bucky is a museum guard, and apparently walking around in only your socks at the Met Museum is frowned upon.





	1. Tsunami Shoes are not as fun as they sound

Steve stared at his feet. He lifted one and water literally poured out of his raggedy tennis shoes. Like he knew that they had stopped being watertight at least a few months ago but they were like wearing sponges. 

With a sigh he continued trudging down Fifth Avenue. It had only taken a block for his socks to be soaked through in the New York City downpour. His plan was to spend the day at the Met with his sketchbook. Although he wondered if they would allow him in with his tsunami shoes

Thankful all he got was a disapproving look at his dripping attire. After a bit his clothes finally dried but with every step he still made a sort of squelching noise. He was getting dirty looks from other museum goers so he tried standing still but when he finally moved he had left a little puddle on the floor. Which got him told off by a nearby guard before he huffed away in search of janitor. 

***

Bucky stood staring at an impressionistic painting. He had stared at this spot for so long over the months he felt as if he memorized it. He looked boredly at his watch. He had only been on duty for an hour. It was gonna be a slow day. Yes, This was his favorite room in the museum to guard but not because of the paintings but the people. This was one of the most popular rooms and got a lot of traffic which made it an interesting spot for people watching. But the room had been mostly empty all morning. It was too early for school groups and the elderly crowd wasn’t coming in this wednesday morning downpour.

He slumped against the door frame and stared off into space zoning out.

“James” it was Zola, a squashed faced bad tempered little man. 

Bucky straightened up so fast he almost fell over.

“James, go find a janitor. There is this ridiculous man dripping water all over everything” Zola paused allowing to nod before he huffed off again muttering about how people shouldn’t be allowed in places without the proper attire. 

Bucky paused for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to be helpful or if he wanted to call him out for being classist. But knowing him, he wasn’t going to listen anyway so he went looking for Scott. The nicest janitor, so nice in fact he refused to kill bugs that accidentally made their way into the museum. Instead he would catch them and take them outside while gently whispering to them. It was quite heartwarming though a bit strange. 

***

Steve stood dejectedly outside the bathroom. He had attempted to wring out his shoes and socks but it hadn’t done much good. Plus his feet were freezing after being soaking wet. He looked at his watch with a sigh and resigned to go home despite the fact he had only been here an hour. 

On his way out the door, he spotted a pair of novelty sock in the gift shop. 15 minutes later he was standing back outside the bathroom wearing nothing but his new overpriced rainbow novelty nyc socks. Ok well he was wearing clothes, Nothing but socks on his feet. His wet shoes were tucked away in his damp backpack. 

Now Steve had a feeling that this wasn’t exactly the intended museum footwear. But it was probably better than leaving puddles and besides they were clean socks. It wasn’t like he was walking around barefoot. He really wasn’t doing anything wrong just maybe a bit unconventional

Steve spent the next couple of hours in the side Galleries with less guards. Hoping no one would say anything about his footwear. Because then he would probably have to leave or put on his shoes ( but that really wasn’t much of an option), Steve was Steve and he didn’t break rules. But no one had told him that he was doing anything wrong yet so he wasn’t technically breaking a rule….

***

Bucky had found Scott in the break room staring at his notebook muttering to himself. 

“Hey, Scott” Bucky said

to which Scott had jumped suspiciously and slammed his notebook shut. Several intricate sketches of ants to the floor. 

“Hi” scott replied uncertainty 

“Uhm there’s a puddle up in Zola’s gallery.. I think he’s in egyptian wing today” 

“Right on it” muttered Scott looking relieved. Grabbed a mop and followed bucky out

“Doing some bug research?” bucky asked conversationally. 

“Ants.. a well better get too it” Scott answered hastily, running off.

Bucky sighed Scott was always so jumpy. Like what could he possibly be hiding? the guy couldn't look more like a sweet suburban dad if he tried. 

***

Steve relaxed after the first few hours. No one seemed to have noticed his socked feet except for a little boy who had in response to Steve had removed his own shoes and hurled them across the room to his mother's dismay. Steve disappeared into the next room before the young mother was able to connect the dots. Slowly he made his way into the more popular galleries but avoiding the guard who chastised him earlier. 

After finding Scott bucky went back to his gallery. He switched doorways and stared at another painting until a tour group came in. He listened to them chat in french. Most of them didn’t stay in his room for a very long time. Although he watched as an older woman stayed behind and stared at a paintings like she was trying to soak it up. Bucky like this part best, watching people getting lost in the art. Most people didn’t. Most people rushed past and never really saw it. Most people were only here at the Met because someone told them they Just HAD to see it. Zombie tourists dragging very unhappy children around trying to “broaden their horizons” or some shit. But there would be one or two everyday who really looked. Like they saw something no one else could and that was truly fascinating to Bucky. 

Bucky’s day was pretty normal. He had lunch with his fellow guards Bruce and Tony. Who spend the whole break arguing about the best way to make a time machine. Natasha and Clint the museums finest tour guides came in with cookies possibly to make up for having vanished unexpectedly that morning. Bucky secretly thought maybe they were spies or something. Take Nat for example, People don’t learn to be fluent in 7 language just to give to be a tour guide… plus bucky is pretty sure she can kill someone with her pinky finger. She just has that look in her eyes. The kind of look that makes even the roundest of school groups behave themselves instantaneously. And Clint who does the asl tours is weirdly good at sneaking up on people. Bucky is almost certain he just uses the air vents to move around the museum. Like you never see him coming, there is no other explanation then the ceiling. 

After lunch Bucky stared blankly at the wall thinking about Tony's theory on time machines when a large group of people came into his gallery. As they dissipated one guy stayed, staring at a painting with that lost look in his eyes. Bucky smiled. It was nice to see someone young looking so intently at the painting. It was usually the older patrons who seemed to get lost in the art. Bucky is interrupted from his thoughts by a woman asking for direction. But she doesn’t speak much English so after he struggled for a bit he spotted Natasha a few rooms over and walked the woman over. When he came back the blonde guy was gone. 

***

Steve had dared to wander into the main rooms less concerned about being confronted about his socks he got lost in the art. He strolled through Degas, Monet and rooms full of famous paintings just waiting for something to speak to him. He wanted to sketch but it wasn’t until he walked into a room filled with impressionist paintings that he felt inspired. He wanted to draw but afraid the guard will see his feet if he stayed too long, He left after trying to memorize it with his eyes to draw later. He wandered through more galleries but he could’nt get that painting out of his head. 

He walked back in cautiously. The guard was about his age. Dark haired and a bit intimidating but in that bored cool kid way… and also pretty cute. Which was not important, steve thought scoldingly to himself. Anyways steve decided to risk it. He pulled out his sketchbook, balancing it in one hand as he drew hurriedly. 

***

Buck pulled himself out of a mid afternoon daydream and was pleased to find the blonde guy back in his gallery. His mind drifts to Tony’s less than wholesome system for examining cute people in the gallery.   
1\. Be cool act bored  
2\. Don’t look for too long or too short  
3\. Walk around the room, to a different doorway so you can get a new angle to catch their eye.  
(which bucky thinks is definitely a creepy thing to do... but Tony gets lots of phone numbers by some miracle)   
4\. Lastly Chastes them about something so they’ll talk to you (but bucky adapted that to: don’t be creepy and just hope they ask you a question so you can talk to them. Then hope you don’t put your foot in your mouth in the off chance they do talk to you)

Bucky’s system is far less effective then Tony’s but Bucky is also less ok with one night stands so ... 

Bucky allowed himself to study the guy’s face in a hopefully non creepy way. He was so focused on the painting, like he was discovering all of it’s secrets. The guy was frantically sketching in a little sketch book. He was smiling and as he reached up to scratch an eyebrow and he left a pencil smudge. It was very endearing. 

Bucky looked away and studied another painting. Then he rocked back on heels wondering if it would seem suspicious if he walked to the other door way. Because then maybe he would be able to see the drawing… or something. 

***

Steve knew he had been standing too long when the hot guard moved to the other door way. Steve was just hoping he hadn't noticed his feet yet because he was so close to finishing this drawing. 

***

Bucky had just been thinking. This guy can’t be gay. He was like classic all american pie superhero guy, definitely straight. When Bucky glanced at him again, he can’t help but smile when he realized the cute artist was wearing rainbow socks that loudly proclaimed NYC PRIDE. He had to stifle a laugh when he realized the guy wasn’t wearing shoes. Which meant he was probably the guy who had left puddles in Zola’s gallery. Because those are definitely gift shop socks. 

Zola would lose his shit if he realized this guy was only wearing socks in an art gallery “disgracing this fine establishment”. His choice of socks would especially get under zola’s skin. Bucky tried to suppress a grin. 

At that point the guy turned and looked at him. Bucky turns bright red because he was definitely staring and smiling like an idiot. It hit him he probably should say something about the socks or Bucky might get in trouble. Then Blondy turned equally red as Bucky’s eyes drifted to his feet.

“Uh” muttered the guy. “I can explain. Uh the rain..and uh…”  
But a this point bucky stopped being able to hold in his laughter. 

“Hey” the guy flustered, slightly bewildered. He’d gone from afraid to confused to defensive in the way that one gets when they aren’t sure if they are being laughed at or laughed with. 

“This was my best option” the guy fired snippily, Stepping towards bucky. 

Bucky did his best to catch his breath and said “wow, you are my new fashion icon” and then immediately regreted it because that probaby was a dumb thing to say. But regreted it less when the blond guy laughed.

“Yeah I suppose it’s quite a look”

At this point Bucky saw Zola walking towards them looking supremely pissed.

“Shit” swore Bucky.

“What?” said the guy turning around.

“YOU” Screamed Zola speeding up. “YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS ESTABLISHMENT” he pointed a finger at the guy’s socks.

“Shoot” muttered the blonde guy

“I would run if I were you,” said Bucky conspiratorially

“Umm ok” the guy replied flustered

“Go go, don’t just stand there” Bucky said, pushing the guy out the door.

“JAMES GRAB HIM” Zola screeched

Bucky sat back and enjoyed the view as the cute guy ran down the hall, turned and winked at bucky and then took a sharp turn to avoid the screaming Zola. 

***

Steve was distracted by thoughts of the guard, James, who had decided to rescue him. James seemed too formal of a name.. Steve was pretty sure that the guy was checking him out. Which was nice. It had been a while since steve had been with anyone. After breaking up with Peggy almost a year ago he had been so heart broken. Sam had been really pushing him to date lately.. Or at least “ do something remotely sexual you goddamn grandpa”. 

***

Bucky ran into Nat and Clint on his way out of the museum after a long lecture from Zola. “Look at these sketches” she was saying to the other tour guide.   
“Wow” said clint. “Great Naked dudes” to which Nat slapped his arm. 

“You work in a museum, have some respect for art please” 

“I’m just saying the guy has a very detailed..” Nat Cut him off

“Bucky, look at these. Some guy dropped this sketch book”

Bucky laughed. Nat looked confused. “ I know who that belongs to, it’s the hot sock guy” bucky exclaimed a little too excitedly. 

“Hot?” nat, smirked. Quickly regaining her footing

“Uh no, uh” Bucky stuttered 

“Ooh” said clint “the one who made that asshole Zola lose his shit” 

“Yep” bucky said happy for a shift of attention

“I take it back Nat” said clint “this guy is great”

“Well is name is steve” smiled nat “ and here is his address” She handed the sketchbook to Bucky. Pointing to the inscription in the cover. “Let’s go clint, we can’t keep bucky from his date”  
to which Clint made a disturbing hand gesture and put an arm around nat’s shoulder.

“Good luck dude”


	2. Actually, I definitely followed you home but like not in a creepy way

Steve trudged home is arms full of groceries looking very much like he had taken a dip in the harbor. He sighed and cursed the now sunny sky. After calling the museum and getting only an unhelpful but melodious robot he had decided the sketch book was a lost cause for the day. He had decided to run errands since the weather had cleared up leaving only a few gentle clouds. Although it turned out those clouds were spiteful assholes and had decided to rain at just as he was walking the 5 blocks from the store to his apartment without an umbrella. 

Just as Steve turned the corner onto his block he spotted the hot museum guard. He then immediately hid behind a tree because what the heck universe. What a coincidence.. And also How did this man look like he had just stepped off the runway with his short hair perfectly dry but also messy enough for it to be incredibly cute. Steve tried to brush his hair out of his face but only succeeded in smacking himself in the face with a gallon of milk. Because trying to make yourself look presentable while being dripping wet and holding 6 bags of groceries is a difficult task. Steve was pretty attractive in most circumstances. He worked out, he cleaned up good but this was not one of those moments. Yes yes In the movies being soaking wet makes someone hotter but that only works if you are wearing a thin t-shirt it does not work if you are wearing a sweatshirt. In that case you just look lumpy and slightly drowned. 

Steve gave up on himself and peaked out at the guy because why was he at steve's house anyways? The guy ran a hand through his hair and stepped up to the buzzer. Then he stayed there for a little too long, stepped back and turned around and walked away again. The guy then opened up a book, looked up at the building numbers, back at the book and then back at the building. He then stepped up to the buzzer. It was when the man turned around again did steve get a glimpse of the sketchbook and he put the dots together. 

Steve should have just called out to him at this point despite his appearance but he was finding the awkward too nervous to ring the doorbell dance incredibly endearing. 

***  
Bucky had almost decided it was too weird to just show up at this guy, steves house but then he remembered the look on the guys face as he was drawing. This look of absolute curiosity and concentration and Bucky knew Steve needed his sketchbook back. How could bucky not return something that seemed to make this guy so happy. 

The whole way on the train bucky cursed the guy for not having the sense to put his phone number or email in the sketchbook. Like who just puts their street address? It is not the 1940s. 

Bucky got to the door and lost his nerve. He double checked the sketchbook, walked up to the bell again and almost turned around again. He thought about how much this dumb book probably meant to steve and foced himself to quit being a baby and hit the buzzer. Nothing happened. He tried one more time. And just as he was about to leave the door unlocked. 

Bucky went up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door. And heard a muffled voice behind it.. “Steve did you forget your keys again”, the door opened “ I was in the shower… Hi not steve” said a handsome black guy in only a towel. “Hi” stuttered bucky awkwardly. This was probably steves boyfriend. Most definitely. Damn the universe. 

“Um what’s up?” said sam at the random stranger who was staring with a weird mix of anger on embarrassment at him. 

“Can you give this to steve?” the guy handed him a book and turned around before he could say anything. 

“Thanks?” sam called at his back bewildered. 

***

Steve watched as the guy rang the buzzer and nothing happen. Then steve realized that it was his apartment and he was standing outside. So unless sam was home then nobody was going to unlock the door… he immediately felt like an idiot for getting distracted and forgetting all logic. But thankfully sam must of answered the door. About one minute the guy came running back out looking angry or embarrassed. 

What did Sam do thought steve frantically. He then ran up to his door. Groceries banging around him and hit the buzzer in a panic because he didn’t know where his keys were as usual. He took the steps two at a time and there was sam in the doorway looking like he had been trying to take a shower looking very confused. 

“Steve an angry hot guy told me to give you this?” he said handing over the sketchbook.

“What did you do to scare him off?” said Steve, who had pushed inside of the door and was trying to relieve himself of the groceries as fast as possible. Which is not as easy task when in a panic. A bag split sending potatoes rolling all over the floor.

“I didn't do anything, I thought it was just you forgetting your keys again. I suppose it wasn't the best choice to answer the door in my towel? Maybe he was just blown away by my beauty?” 

“Damn you and you magnificent beauty said steve sarcastically running back out the door. Frantically removing his sweatshirt so he did look lumpy.

“Do I look ok?” said steve pausing at the end of the hallway 

“Just like you’ve lost your mind”

“Not helpful”

“What the frick is happening man?” Sam yelled down the hall at Steve's back.

Steve ran down the block assuming the guy would be going to the metro station and saw him just as he turned down the stairs. Steve without thinking ran after him swiping his card and jumping on the train just as the doors close. 

He finally took a breath. He did not in fact make it into the correct train car but he did make it on the right train. At the next station steve amidst a mass of rush hour traffic managed to switch cars but when he looked around the museum guard was gone. 

The car was emptier now most people had gotten off. Steve sat with a sigh. It was probably weird anyways to chase a man down 3 blocks and on to the train in order to what.. Thank him for returning a sketch book. Ask him on a date? Maybe he wasn’t even gay maybe he was just being nice. But he could have just mailed the book… steve stared at his soggy rainbow socks. This was too hard. Love was dumb anyways humans were too complicated. 

The train stopped and but steve didn't get off because why bother. He frowned at his shoelaces, he didn’t even look up when some asshole sat down right next to him because who sits right in someone's personal bubble in a nearly empty train car. Steve was trying so hard not to have an interaction. Because he was feeling way to many emotions. He it was only when a familiar voice next him said “nice socks” did he look up. 

***  
Bucky irritated that he had gotten his hopes about this guy had trudged back to the train. The ride at been uneventful until it was time for him to get off. He had just happened to glance into the car to his left as he exited and there he was. Hot sock guy. Soaking wet and looking so forlorn. 

Without thinking Bucky jumped on the train, ignoring the angry doors closing voice. Before he could lose his nerve he sat down next to him. Play it cool he thought even if he does have a boyfriend, it is worth a shot. I mean what are the odds that you were on the same train. The universe must be saying something. 

“Nice socks” he said casually. The look of pure unadulterated shock Steves face was enough to justify risking it. Bucky then burst into laughter because well the guys face was precious. 

Steve opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he smiled not because he meant to but because Bucky’s laughter was incredible contagious. 

Catching his breath Bucky asked, before he could second guess himself, “would you like to have dinner with me?” and then added self consciously “like as a date?”

“Yes” Steve replied so quickly that it didn’t register with Bucky. “Yes, yes, yes” he repeated for good measure.

“Oh thank god” answered bucky with a sigh of relief. “I thought you had a boyfriend, but then you were here on the same train, so I thought it had to be a sign.. “ he babbled

“Well” Steve said and paused, slightly ominously 

Bucky cut him off “Oh my god, do you have a boyfriend?” 

“No, no, no but .. about the sign from the universe.. Like I may have followed you home but like not in a creepy way” Steve finished embarrassed

“Oh good” bucky said relieved

“I thought you would be more concerned by that” steve said with a hint of confusion. 

“Well I want an explanation but I was really more worried about the boyfriend bit. He exclaimed with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for sticking around! As always any constructive criticism is helpful and apologies in advance for typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for taking the time to read :) this is my first ever fanfic! I'll probably add more chapters. let me know what you think! I'm trying to improve my writing and any constructive criticism is helpful. I'm super bad at proof reading.. also I totally switch my tenses. I think I fixed everything but apologies if I missed something.


End file.
